


Missing Them

by tigereyes45



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Eclispa is now the Queen of Mewni. Star has been trying to cope alongside her husband, Marco. Yet even after all this time her heart still aches.





	Missing Them

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift piece written for Maddymo123 on Tumblr for the svtfoe secret santa event.
> 
> \- This is my first Svtfoe piece so I am aware it is a little rough.

Every year since the Eclipsa took control back over the kingdom, Star and Marco had gone back and forth from visiting her parents and his. Moving from the mansion that had been graciously handed to Moon and River to the childhood home of Marco’s. At first, it was hard, keeping Star’s mood up. She felt as if she had given up so much. Handed it all to Eclipsa and a child who was really her former evil teacher. Another one of the forces they had fought.

Marco reminded her that she had been given a second chance. That Star had given the throne back to who it belongs. She upheld her job of doing what was right. Her lost sense of purpose from a lack of a wand and the loss of training she would no longer receive from her mother or Glossaryck could not keep her from it. Whether if it was activism work on Earth or Mewni. For human and monster rights, Star was always working. She found it to be the one thing that got her close to her old home.

The Queen often invited her to be a voice for the monsters who were slowly beginning to return to Mewni. Buff Frog and his tadpoles had yet to return. A fact that causes Star more concern then what any of the people in Mewni could. Sometimes she runs away to the last spot she saw them. More often then not it is at night. She talks about how she enjoys the cold embrace of the night because at least it reminds her of the last hugs she ever received from them. Buff Frog said they may come back once she was Queen. A time when things could be better, but Star will never be queen now.

Marco finds that is where Star had gone today. The day after the Stump Day. He saw her leave her parents home while both sets of their parents were distracted by Marco Junior’s mess. He stole out right after her. Using a pair of interdimensional scissors to follow her path quietly. She was still faster than him, despite all of his years of running after her.

The night air was cool, yet in the woods, no snow touched the ground. Even with the temperature low enough to keep it there. The ground itself was muddy, and his feet slipped in it anytime he would dare to step outside one of the portals. He knew from the beginning where she had been running to. He also knew that she had taken great care to learn how to cast some of her spells without the use of her wand. Without Glossaryck there was only Moon too teach her, and the two couldn’t spend more than an hour alone together anymore. Marco knows it is because of what happened when Moon was gone. He knows that his mother in law still harbors deep feelings of shock, disappointment, and animosity towards Star and Eclipsa. So much so that she would sometimes even lash out at her husband in the most random of times.

Their home on Earth wasn’t much better. With Marco Junior now being prepared for preschool, and eventually, elementary his parents were always stressed and busy. Their attention consumed, and demands of help from Marco and their daughter-in-law. Star was good with his little brother. She was the fun one, and the one he always wanted to take him outside of the house. With her times were as good as they could be for a little kid. With him, Star seemed a little more like herself.

Watching her now, knees buried in the mud, staring at an open space in the middle of moonlit woods. With fireflies, and mosquitos as the only living beings willing to get too close to the former princess. Marco sighs deeply before stepping out of his final portal. They didn’t belong on Earth, and they didn’t belong in Mewni anymore. So where else could they go? That question was the one he had been mulling over the most. As Star’s sunshine hair grew dimmer, and her dreams stay shattered, Marco always considers that question.

“Star?”

When she looks her eyes are red and puffy. Her hands stay clutched over her heart. Tears stain a path down her cheeks where bright hearts once had been. That’s when Marco realizes that there was one place they could go. One that wouldn’t make her ecstatic but perhaps it may soothe her anxiety.

“I have a plan,” Marco mentions stepping a little closer. He looks around the clearing, already knowing that some monsters had moved back in nearby. Star always liked coming here.

She follows his gaze before looking back to where the portal had been. “Another Stump Day ends, and my wish still hasn’t come true.” She mutters.

“Yes, but we can wait. Eventually, they’ll come back. Once they do we’ll be here, and I bet you’ll never be able to get the tadpoles to leave then.” Marco jokes. Brushing some of her hair free from her face. Carefully he kisses the top of her head. Already deciding to ask Queen Eclispa if they can build a home here. Away from their parents, and in a prime spot to help monsters who may need it.

This could be their home, and they could wait. For as long as she wanted to.

“We can try,” she agrees her voice still sounding heavy. He would try all he can to get her to smile as carefree as she once had.


End file.
